StarCross'd Lovers
by NJBC Gal
Summary: Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life
1. Chapter 1

_**Two households, both alike in dignity,  
**____** In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
**____** From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
**____** Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
**____** From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
**____** A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life.**_

_**Waldorf vs. Bass**__**: 20 killed in shooting**_

_**Waldorf vs. Bass**__**: No one yet arrested in the killings of 5 men.**_

_**Waldorf vs. Bass**__**: Who will win? **_

Chuck Bass sighed as he read all the different headlines.

_When will this end? He asked himself._

For as long as he could remember the Basses and the Waldorf's never got along. It was just the way that things were run. But to have innocent people lose their lives? That seemed cruel and unfair to him. He put the newspaper down, and continued making his way down the sidewalk. That _was _until he heard someone call his name. "Chuck!" he heard a voice yell. He turned around to see his best friend, Nathaniel Archibald, running towards him.

"Nathaniel," he nodded in response, as Nate reached him, out of breath.

"Your father has been looking for you. He would like to talk with you about finding a wife," Nate replied

"Alas, why does he insist on finding me a woman? Doesn't he see I do not desire to be married?" Chuck asked in frustration.

"The offer is still on the table. The real question is: what are you doing here? Roaming around the streets by yourself?" Nate asked.

"Trying to clear my head. Not much help reading those headlines," he sighed, pointing towards the newspaper stand.

"Ah, yes. The never ending battle of the Basses vs. The Waldorfs," Nate acknowledged.

Chuck only nodded in response, and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Nate yelled, running after him.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"I happen to know that the Waldorfs are hosting a party, this very evening," Nate grinned.

"Your point?" Chuck asked.

"If you go, you might be able to find someone new, fresh. Somebody you haven't seen before," Nate responded.

Chuck pondered the idea. _It's time to take a risk, he thought._

"Sure, why not?" Chuck smirked.

"Great. The party's at 8. I'll text you the address," Nate nodded before walking off.

"What kind of party is it?" Chuck yelled after Nate.

"Masquerade!" Nate yelled back in response.

_Now all I need is a costume, _Chuck thought as he walked back home.

Ok, so I know it's not much; but it's something. I had the idea in my head, so I just _had _to write it down. Tell me if I should continue!

List of Characters:

Chuck Bass- Romeo Montague

Bart Bass- Lord Montague

Lily Bass- Lady Montague

Nathaniel Archibald- Mercutio

Blair Waldorf- Juliet Capulet

Eleanor Waldorf- Lady Capulet

Cyrus Rose- Lord Capulet

Serena Van Der Woodsen- Juliet's 'nurse' (she won't be a nurse, she'll obviously play B's best friend, but her character will be like that of the nurse's in the 1996 version)

Marcus Beaton- Paris

Dan Humphrey- Prince Escalus


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Happy-one-day-late-Halloween! It took me some time to write this, because I didn't have any inspiration. But as I continued writing it, i got really into it; and this was the result. Tommorow's episode looks really good! BTW, Lady Gaga is gonna be on GG November 16. How was everyone's Halloween? And if you don't celebrate it, then I'm sorry but the question doesn't pertain to you. Enjoy!

-

Blair Waldorf awakened from her sleep. Last night had been exhausting to say the least, what with her mother trying to convince her to marry Marcus and all. It's not that Marcus wasn't a nice guy because: he really was. His father was the Governor, so they came from money; which pleased Blair's mother. But even though he was everything she could ever dream of, she still felt like there was something missing. Sparks…Fireworks. Nothing. They were like a rusty hammer and an icy nail. Fortunately, today her parents were throwing a Masquerade party. So Marcus was the least of her mother's problems. She got out of bed, and immediately called for her maid.

"Dorota!" Blair exclaimed

Rushing footsteps could be heard, and a few seconds later, her bedroom door opened to reveal a flustered Dorota.

"Yes, Miss Blair?" Dorota asked.

"Can you please get my bath ready? I have a feeling today's gonna be a long day," Blair sighed, as she began to look through her closet, trying to find something to wear.

Dorota nodded, and headed off to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Blair planned out her outfit. She chose a red dress, with a cross front, that reached just above the knee. A red headband to compliment the dress and red ballet flats.

"Bath ready Miss Blair," Dorota said as she exited the bathroom, and headed to the door.

"Thank you Dorota," Blair nodded, as the maid left the room.

Blair stripped herself of clothing, and got inside the tub, the warm water relaxing her. She quickly bathed, and then got out. She dressed quickly, and when she was sure no one was looking, she snuck out of the house.

-

"So what are you going as?" Nate asked, as he and Chuck walked along the sidewalk that led to the beach.

"Devil," Chuck smirked

"What a surprise," Nate joked, as he took a sip of his beer.

"What about you, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked.

"Phantom," he answered.

Chuck gave him an inquisitive gaze, and raised his eyebrow.

"Never mind," Nate chuckled.

Chuck laughed, and took a sip of his beer too.

All of a sudden, someone bumped into him. His beer spilling on top of him.

"Hey! Watch where you're go-," Chuck began, but stopped when he saw who it was. It was girl. No younger than 17. She had long, chocolate brown curls that were being held back by a headband; and an attractive red, sundress that showed off all her curves.

"Oops, my bad," the girl said, stifling a giggle, as she saw where the beer stain was.

"What's so funny?" Chuck asked, a bit annoyed, though he was still hypnotized by the girl's beauty.

She only smiled, and pointed down to his crotch.

He slowly looked down, only to find that the beer had spilled all over his crotch. Making it look as if he had peed himself.

"You've got to be kidding me," Chuck muttered.

"It's a lot funnier from _my_ point of view," the girl smirked.

Nate laughed in response.

Chuck turned to him and shot him a death glare.

"Sorry man, but it is funny," Nate answered.

"Yeah, Nathaniel. Hilarious," Chuck replied sarcastically.

"Don't pay attention to him," the girl told Nate, rolling her eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" Chuck asked, trying to take charge of the situation

"Does it look like I care?" the girl retorted, raising her eyebrow.

Nate let out a guffaw at her response.

"Nathaniel…shut up," Chuck said, as glared at his best friend.

The girl seeing as how Chuck was distracted, decided to leave. She was having fun messing with him, no doubt, but she didn't have a lot of time before she had to get back home. She also couldn't deny the fact that he was _very _attractive. With his tousled, dark brown hair, and piercing brown eyes. She was just about to leave, when Chuck blocked her path.

"Leaving so soon?" he smirked.

"What can I say? I tend to lose interest quite fast," she remarked.

"Well if you stay a bit longer, you'll see we're anything but boring," Chuck answered.

"Tempting. But no thanks," she replied, moving towards the right, but Chuck blocked her path again.

"Excuse me," she said, tapping her foot impatiently, as she waited for Chuck to move.

"You're not leaving until you tell me your name," Chuck replied.

"Fine. My name's Blair. Happy?" Blair asked her patience thinning.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Yeah. How 'bout get the hell out of my way," Blair barked.

"Oh, feisty. I like that," Chuck grinned.

"Ugh. You're disgusting," Blair replied, rolling her eyes, and finally managing to walk away.

"Hey! This isn't over!" Chuck yelled, watching Blair run away from him.

"Whatever!" Blair yelled back.

Chuck kept his gaze on Blair, until she was a speck in the distance.

He turned back to Nate, as they made their way back to his house.

"Quite a girl, wasn't she?" Nate asked, noticing his friend's silence.

"I want her. I've never wanted anything like this. She's got me under some sort of spell," Chuck answered, running his hand through his tousled hair.

"Hey, look on the bright side. She might be going to the Waldorf party tonight," Nate replied.

"True," Chuck nodded

"And if not, there's bound to be a whole bunch of other girls there," Nate acknowledged.

"I guess you're right," Chuck answered.

Nate nodded, and kept on walking.

_Why can't I get her out of my mind? I just met her, and I can't stop thinking about her._

_God Damnit! _All these thoughts running through Chuck's head. _What if she's not at the Waldorf party? What then?_

Little did he know, he was about to get the biggest surprise of his life.

-

A/N: Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello my lovelies, well here's the next chapter to the story and I truly hope you all enjoy it!

-

Loud music blasted from every corner of the Waldorf mansion. Multi colored lights filled the room. The guests were dancing and enjoying themselves. Drinking like there was no tomorrow. The current song playing was Let it Rock. Blair watched from the top of the staircase, and sighed. Sure she loved parties, but this one didn't interest her. Numerous men have been dying for a chance to talk to her, but she pays no attention to them. Her mother has already told her to come downstairs, so she finally decides to. She makes her way down the marble staircase, and just as she reaches it, Marcus Beaton appears in front of her. He's in a typical prince charming costume but he has a plain navy blue mask covering his face. How cliché, Blair thinks. She manages to put on her most flirtatious smile as he grabs her hand softly and kisses it.

"Blair Waldorf. You look stunning," he smiles sincerely. She's wearing a strapless white gown, a gold belt around her waist, and an intricately designed gold mask. She left her chocolate colored curls down, and they flow down to her shoulder.

"Marcus Beaton, always the gentleman," Blair replies with a smile. Marcus chuckles and gives her a million dollar smile. He honestly thinks he's going to win her over like that? Pluh-ease.

"Will the lovely lady do me the honor of joining me on the dance floor?" Marcus asks.

"Of course," she answers as he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. On the outside she's the model child for perfection, but on the inside she's screaming to get out of there.

-

Chuck Bass arrives an hour after the party has started. He grabs one of the champagne flutes that waiters are offering, and chugs it down. Nate comes in behind him a few seconds later.

"Well?" Nate questions.

"Nice house. Nice party," Chuck replies.

"My friend, there's many of fish in this pond. Have your pick," Nate chuckles.

Chuck chuckles and walks away. He starts to look around and takes in the details of every girl in the room. They're all beautiful, but surprisingly none of them interest him. It's then he spots _her_. She's breathtaking. She's wearing a strapless white gown that hugs her body in all the right places, a gold belt around her small waist, and her face is covered by an intricate gold mask. He sees she's in the arms of some vermin, and his blood begins to boil. But he can tell she's bored with him. He chuckles and makes his way over to her. He hides behind a marble pillar and listens to their conversation.

"Marcus, would you mind getting me a drink?" the girl asks politely. Chuck can see right through her façade and knows that she just wants to get rid of him. There is something about her that seems familiar, but he can't put his finger on it.

"Of course," Marcus nods, and walks off.

"Well, hello beautiful," Chuck says suddenly in a sultry and seductive voice.

Blair rolls her eyes and turns to face him. Her heart skips a beat when she takes in his appearance. He's wearing matching red pants and jacket, black, Italian leather shoes, a black dress shirt, and a blood red bowtie. His mask amuses her. He's dressed as the devil.

"May I help you?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can I have this dance?" he inquires, as soft music begins to play.

"I have a date, kind sir," she says.

"Oh please, you and I both know that Prince Charming over there was boring you to death," Chuck answers.

"Fine. One dance won't hurt," she sighs as Chuck takes a hold of her hand and places his other hand on her waist. They begin to dance and move to the music.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cries _

Just as Blair begins to relax and enjoy the company of the handsome stranger, who seems very familiar, she sees Marcus making his way back.

"My date, he's coming back. Come, follow me," she whispers, taking a hold of Chuck's hand and dragging him to the elevator. She presses the button and they get in quickly.

"May I see your face, stranger?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything for a beautiful lady," Chuck smirks, taking off his mask. Blair gasps. It's him. It's the guy from the day before. The guy she bumped into.

"You!" Blair exclaims.

"What?" Chuck asks, clearly confused.

"You're the guy from yesterday, at the beach," she answers.

Chuck furrows his eyebrows and tries to remember.

"Maybe this will help," Blair sighs, taking off her own mask. Chuck's eyes widen when he realizes its Blair. The girl from the beach. The one he couldn't get off his mind.

"You," he whispers.

"Yes, it's me. Now if you excus-," Blair begins to say but is cut off as Chuck crushes his lips with hers, kissing her hungrily.

_Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oooh, oooh, the aching  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh _

Blair breaks them apart.

"Why did you do that?" she asks, placing a hand to her lips. Yes, it's her first kiss. And she's taken aback at Chuck's fierceness. When they kissed, she felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her body.

"I've never felt like this towards anyone. Ever," Chuck breathes, as he pulls her hand away from her lips and takes it into his own.

"Then kiss me again," Blair utters, her voice small.

"With pleasure," he smiles and latches their lips together once more. Blair lays her hand on his chest as Chuck wraps his arms around her.

_  
Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh_

All of a sudden the elevator bell dings, and the doors fly open. Blair hears her mother calling her.

"Blair! Blair!" Eleanor yells, her voice coming closer and closer.

"She can't see you. You must leave," Blair whispers urgently.

"When can I see you again?" Chuck asks, cupping her face with his warm hands.

"Tonight. Meet me in the patio, yes?" Blair questions.

In response Chuck gives her a soft kiss, and runs away as fast as his feet can take him. Blair's left breathless, and she puts a hand to her chest, only to feel her heart beating erratically.

"Blair, darling, where have you been?" Eleanor questions once she reaches her only daughter, with Marcus in tow, no less.

"I'm sorry mother, I wasn't feeling well," Blair lies, her eyes apologetic.

"It's fine dear, but Marcus here was worried you'd deserted him. But you would never do that, would you?" Eleanor asks, knowing she's going to get the answer she wants out of her daughter.

"Never," Blair agrees.

"Come now, let's return to the party," Eleanor says as she motions for her to go downstairs.

"I'll be just a few minutes, is that all right?" Blair asks. Eleanor's patience with her daughter was thinning and she was going to answer no, but Marcus spoke first.

"It's perfectly fine. I'll be waiting for you," Marcus smiles. Eleanor doesn't argue with young millionaire and follows him downstairs.

Blair heaves a heavy sigh, and looks down towards the party. Chuck is still there. But he has a confused stare. Blair furrows her eyebrows, wondering what could be bothering him. She sees him mouthing a word. A last name to be exact. _Her_ last name. Waldorf. Before anything else happens, a young blonde guy begins to pull Chuck away. Blair is too busy trying to figure out why Chuck said her last name, when her maid Dorota comes up to her.

"Miss Blair, you have no business with that boy. He's a Bass. A sworn enemy of your family," Dorota whispers with caution before walking away.

Blair closes her eyes tightly. No. It couldn't be. It was no wonder Chuck was looking at her like that. He found out she was a Waldorf. And now she knew he was a Bass. Sworn enemies.

Her eyes water up as she watches Chuck's retreating figure. A salty tear makes its way down her soft cheek.

"My only love sprung from my only hate," she whispers sadly as she goes downstairs to go back to the party, but with a heavy heart.

_Where are you now  
Where are you now  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you, oooh_

-

A/N: Yes the song is from the actual movie, i love it so i wanted to put it in here. Plus it fit perfectly did it not? B's outfit will be up on my profile and well, you already know how Chuck's dressed. Remember to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! So sorry i hadn't updated my stories in a while, but school has kept me busy. Thankfully summer is only 6 weeks away! Well when i say it like that, it still sounds like a lot doesnt it? lol. I finally updated this one and it was pretty funny because we just finished reading Romeo & Juliet in my English class last week! We watched the 1968 version which was beyond beautiful, and way better than the Leo Dicaprio version. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-

Blair sighs as she heads back downstairs. A melancholy smile graces her doll like face. She reaches the bar and sits down on one of the stools.

"Martini. Pronto," she orders.

"Well, Well, cousin. Aren't you a tad bit young to be drinking?" a young man chuckles as he sits down next to her.

"Carter, always a pleasure to see you," she mutters.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," he laughs, giving his order to the bartended.

"I'm just not in the mood for your little comments, ok?" she answers in a clipped tone.

"Fine," he answers, raising his hands up in mock surrender. The bartender places Blair's drink in front of her and walks away. Blair grabs it and takes a sip.

"So what brings you here?" she questions her cousin, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"You know how much I love family parties. It brings out the best in me," he replies as he takes a sip of the scotch he ordered.

"More like the worst. You always end up with a hangover in the morning," she retorts as she sits herself so that her back is against the bar and she's facing the dance floor.

"Ouch. Kitten has claws. What's got your La Perla's in a bunch this fine evening?" he asks, as he faces her.

"My mother. She's trying to set me up with Marcus Beaton," Blair says as she takes another sip of her drink.

"I see. But I'm guessing you don't necessarily like that idea, do you?"

"I hate it with a burning passion."

"He's a nice guy, what's not to like?" he raises an eyebrow, amusement evident in his baby blues.

"How about the fact that he's as fascinating to talk to as the wall? Not to mention, there's no spark between us. It's a disaster waiting to happen," she answers, finishing off the martini, and placing it angrily on the bar.

"You don't need to be in love to be married. You just need to know that your significant other has good money. That's all that's needed," he replies.

"Well that may be the case for you, but it isn't for me. I _want _to be in love with the person I marry. I _want _to want to spend the rest of my life with my husband. I don't want to dread my marriage. I don't even though why I'm telling you this, it's not like you care," Blair sighs, running a hand through her brown locks.

"Au Contraire, cuz, I enjoy our little conversations," he smiles.

Blair gives him a sad smile and continues looking at the party goers.

"Did you see that Chuck Bass was here? The guts he has. He's lucky I didn't shove my sword right in his chest," Carter mutters angrily.

"Really? I didn't notice. It's not like I care. Fighting with the Basses is irrelevant to me."

"You're a woman, I wouldn't expect you to understand," he comments.

"Wow, thank you so much Carter. That's just what I wanted to hear. I think we've had enough catching up. I can tell you haven't changed much since last time. Still a domineering asshole, I see. Have a good night," She bites back angrily, standing up from her stool.

"Blair I-," he begins but she cuts him off.

"Save it Carter, I've had enough of your bullshit to last me a lifetime," she answers, jabbing a finger at his chest before walking away from him. As soon as her foot touches the first step of the huge marble staircase, Marcus appears next to her.

"Blair? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he questions, as he sees her eyes are brimming with tears.

"I'm not feeling well Marcus. I think I'm going to retire for the night. Thank you for a wonderful evening, I hope to see you again soon," Blair replies.

Marcus gives a small nod and cups her face with his hands. She's prepared for him to kiss her on the lips, but instead he places a light kiss on her forehead as he wipes away a tear that had begun to make its way down her soft cheek.

"Goodnight Blair. Sweet Dreams," he smiles. She gives him a smile in return before rushing up the stairs and into her room. She throws herself atop her cream colored silk sheets, as salty tears begin to make their way down her cheeks. This night was not going well at all.

-

Chuck was still in shock at what he saw. Blair was a Waldorf. She was Blair Waldorf. Kin of his family's sworn enemy. Making them his sworn enemy too. But how could he despise such a beautiful creature? It might've been a short time, but he felt himself falling for this girl. He had never felt like this toward anybody else.

"Chuck, you alright there buddy?" Nate questions, noticing his friend's silence.

"What? No, yeah. I-I'm fine," Chuck shakes his head. He then remembers the promise he made to her. He would meet her in the patio.

"Nathaniel, I just remembered I made a promise to a very beautiful lady this very evening, and I intend to keep it," Chuck says to his best friend as they are a few blocks away from the Waldorf Mansion.

"And who might this lady be?" Nate inquires, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"If you must know, it's none other than Blair Waldorf," Chuck answers.

Nate's eyes bulge.

"WHAT?!? Chuck, have you gone mental?!? This is Blair Waldorf! Daughter of your family's sworn enemy!" Nate exclaims.

"Yes, Nathaniel. Thank you for pointing out the obvious. I am very aware of that fact. It has been nagging at me nonstop. But so has she. I can't get her out of mind. I need to see her again," Chuck replies.

"Fine. But if you get your ass whooped…" Nate says, shrugging his shoulders and beginning to walk away. Chuck rolls his eyes and walks in the opposite direction, back to the Waldorf Mansion.

"See you tomorrow!" He yells.

"I hope so!" Nate yells back. Chuck chuckles as he makes his way to his destination.

-

Blair took a long warm shower before changing into her while silk nightgown. It hangs off her shoulders a bit, but that's how she wants it. She puts her hair up in a bun and slips on white silk slippers. Looking at her reflection once in the mirror, she heads out into the balcony. There's a light breeze blowing through and it makes some of the curls come undone and appear at the sides of her face. Blair rests her elbow on the ivy covered bricks and sighs.

"Why? Why I ask god? The one man I happen to like ends up being my enemy. Am I to be punished because of my family's stupidity? It's not fair," Blair says into the night. Obviously, no response comes. Only the rustling of bright green leaves is heard.

"Chuck Bass. Where are you?" she asks softly.

"Down here!" a voice exclaims. Blair is startled at first but then decides to look down. It's Chuck. Her heart skips a beat as she sees him climbing up the wall. She steps back once Chuck appears in front of her.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Blair questions, as she closes the door that leads to the balcony. She wants no one to see them.

"I told you I would come and see you. I kept my promise," he smiles. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips. Before she can say anything, he presses his lips against hers. Her arms wound around his neck as he places a hand on her small waist. They part and their foreheads are pressed together.

"What are we going to do?" she asks, a worried expression etched on her porcelain face.

"I don't know. But, if there _is _one thing I do know is that I'm not going to give you up," he replies as he cups her face with both his hands.

"I want to believe you but, I have heard the stories about you. And let's just say…they don't give you such a good reputation. Not to mention our families are enemies. If you were to be found now, you'd be killed. The worst part is that I'm trying to suppress these feelings that I feel for you, but I can't. I don't want to get hurt in the end Chuck. I'd think it best if we just forget this ever happened," Blair explains, as she grabs his hands and softly removes them from her face. Chuck slowly shakes his head, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No, Blair. Don't go," he pleads.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, as she grasps the gold doorknob.

"Please. The stories are true; I'm not going to deny that. But you have to believe me, the minute I laid eyes on you I began to feel things I never thought I would I feel sick, I haven't slept. And it's like there's something in my stomach…fluttering," he answers, grabbing her arms and turning her to face him.

"Butterflies?" she whispers.

"I think so. I _hope_ so. Every time I've seen you, they flutter around like crazy. I have never, in my entire life, had these for any other girl. That's a sign. It means that we are meant to be together. Despite what may be going on between our families, I don't want to be parted from you. Blair, do you feel the butterflies?" he inquires, locking his chocolate brown orbs with her light brown ones.

"Yes," she says, a small smile gracing her lips. Chuck beams at her response. Once again he crushes his lips with hers, this time a little more forcefully. She's pressed against the wall, as she wraps her arms around his neck. He softly cups her bottom and he thrusts his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every inch of it.

But the kiss is cut short as soon as Blair hears her maid calling for her.

"Miss Blair! Miss Blair!"

Blair quickly steps away from the kiss.

"She can't see you, you have to leave," Blair tells him.

"As long as I can see you again tomorrow."

She smiles. "Of course, have someone send for me, yes?"

"Anything for you," he winks at her before giving her a peck and climbing down the wall.

Blair watches him climb down the wall. Once he reaches the bottom, he looks up once more. Their eyes connect and they know they've finally found their perfect match. Being with someone else would simply be unbearable.

"Goodnight my love," he says softly so that only she can hear him. He looks at her once more before quickly running off.

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow," she calls after him. Quickly she heads back inside. She slips inside her soft covers just in time for Dorota to come in.

"Miss Blair, why did you leave party?" Dorota questions, as she sits down next to Blair.

"Didn't Marcus say anything? I'm guessing not. I wasn't feeling well and decided to come upstairs."

"Are you sure this had nothing to do with the Bass boy? I saw the way you two look at each other. You like him, don't you?" her maid questions, a sly smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She had practically raised Blair and knew her all too well.

Blair blushes a bright red, and cast her eyes downward. She sighs and looks up at her maid again.

"I do, Dorota. And he's so sweet with me. Do you want me to tell you what happened?" Blair asks a happy smile on her face. Dorota chuckles.

"I keep secret, yes? Now go on and tell me more about him," she giggles. Blair beams happily as she begins to tell her all about Chuck and his grand romantic gesture. After all who would've thought that lovers could be enemies?

-

A/N: Reviews make me happy! So click the button! You know you want to! :)


End file.
